plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Cold Snapdragon
Cold Snapdragon '(tạm dịch: ''Mõm Rồng Lạnh) 'là một cây cao cấp trong [[Plants vs. Zombies 2|''Plants vs. Zombies 2]]''. ''Nó được tung ra cùng với teaser phần 2 của Jurassic Marsh trong các Piñata Party ngày 9 tháng 12 năm 2015, và hiện tại có thể mua được trong cửa hàng với giá 4.99 đô. Cold Snapdragon là phiên bản băng của Snapdragon, với khả năng thổi ra băng trong khu vực 3x2 ô trước mặt nó, gây ra sát thương tương đương đòn tấn công bằng lửa của Snapdragon. Tuy nhiên, đòn tấn công của Cold Snapdragon cũng làm giảm vận tốc di chuyển và tấn công của zombie đi một nửa, tương tự như Winter Melon. Thêm vào đó, Cold Snapdragon cũng hoàn toàn miễn nhiễm với những cơn gió buốt trong Frostbite Caves, nhưng không thể sưởi ấm hay làm tan băng các cây bên cạnh nó được. Nguồn gốc Cold Snapdragon, cũng như anh em Snapdragon của nó, được dựa trên hoa mõm chó, các cây thuộc chi ''Antirrhinum. ''Tên tiếng Anh của nó cũng là tên ghép từ cụm từ "cold snap", nghĩa là đợt rét đột ngột, với "snapdragon", hoa mõm chó. Cả hai trang phục của Cold Snapdragon đều liên quan đến cái lạnh: cây kem dâu và một khối nước đá (dây nơ buộc khối nước đá có lẽ là để giữ nó không bị trượt khỏi đầu của Cold Snapdragon). Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Cold Snapdragons breathe icy mist into 6 adjacent tiles. Area: slows and damages zombies in the 6 tiles in front of it Cold Snapdragon gets chilly when anyone brings up his cousin Snapdragon. "We just view temperature very differently, and I'd really rather not discuss it," he says. Yikes. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 150 SÁT THƯƠNG: Khá TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Gần khôi phục: Nhanh Mõm Rồng Lạnh thổi hơi băng ra 6 ô lân cận. Khu vực ảnh hưởng: làm chậm và gây sát thương cho tất cả zombie trong 6 ô lân cận Mõm Rồng Lạnh thấy ớn khi ai đó nhắc đến người họ hàng Snapdragon của anh. "Chỉ là chúng tôi có quan niệm về nhiệt độ rất khác nhau thôi, và tôi thực sự không muốn nói về điều đó," anh ấy nói. Ối Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Cold Snapdragon sẽ thổi ra một thảm băng trong diện tích 3x3 ô trước mặt nó, giống như Snapdragon. Mặc dù thảm băng này có hơi yếu hơn một chút, chỉ gây ra 60 sát thương cơ bản, so với 90 của Snapdragon, nhưng nó cũng làm đơ tất cả zombie còn sống sót được trong vòng 10 giây. Các zombie ở Frostbite Caves tuy nhiên sẽ không bị đơ, mà thay vào đó di chuyển chậm lại. Chiến thuật Xét về mặt bằng chung, có thể coi Cold Snapdragon là phiên bản nâng cấp của Snapdragon, vì nó vượt mặt người anh em của nó trên nhiều khía cạnh mà vẫn giữ nguyên giá mặt trời. Đòn tấn công bằng băng của Cold Snapdragon vừa gây ra sát thương, vừa làm chậm zombie, vì thế nó thể kiểm soát đám đông tốt hơn nhiều so với đòn lửa của Snapdragon. Ta làm thử một phép so sánh, hai cột trồng toàn Cold Snapdragon hoàn toàn có thể tiêu diệt Buckethead Zombie, thậm chí vượt cả Winter Melon về khoản tấn công tầm gần, trong khi hai cột Snapdragon chỉ có thể hạ được Conehead Zombie. Cold Snapdragon cũng không xóa bỏ hiệu ứng băng của các cây khác, cũng như thắp lại đuốc của Explorer Zombie hay pháo của Prospector Zombie, mà thay vào đó, nó sẽ dập tắt chúng, cho phép các cây hệ băng khác kết hợp cùng được. Nó cũng có thể tiêu diệt được Imp Dragon Zombie, không như người anh em lửa kia. Cold Snapdragon tương đối hữu dụng trong Frostbite Caves vì một đặc điểm mà không cây phi hệ lửa nào khác có được: Cold Snapdragon có khả năng chống chịu được cả những cơn gió buốt lẫn bóng tuyết của Hunter Zombie. Thêm vào đó, người chơi có thể lợi dụng các miếng băng trôi để dồn zombie lại, giúp đòn tấn công tỏa của Cold Snapdragon có tác dụng lớn nhất. Điều này cộng với tác dụng làm chậm của nó khiến nó là một vũ khí hữu hiệu để giải quyết Weasel Hoarder và những con chồn của chúng. Tuy nhiên cũng cần lưu ý là hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của nó không thể làm đơ các zombie trong thế giới này. Một điều nữa cần lưu ý là nó cũng không thể làm tan băng các cây bên cạnh, và sự hiện diện của các cây hệ lửa ở gần đó có thể làm cho hiệu ứng làm chậm mất tác dụng. Cold Snapdragon là một sự lựa chọn sáng giá trong Endless Zone nhờ mức sát thương lớn so với giá Mặt trời phải chăng - 150, và khả năng tấn công trên diện tích lớn của nó cũng có nghĩa là nó có thể tiêu diệt đối thủ rất dễ dàng, tương đương với sức mạnh của Winter Melon. Thậm chí nếu xét về khoản tấn công tầm gần, Winter Melon không thể bì được với Cold Snapdragon, vì sáu cây Cold Snapdragon trong hai cột (900 Mặt trời) có thể gây ra sát thương nhiều hơn hai cây Winter Melon cùng hàng (1000 Mặt trời). Cold Snapdragon cũng là một vũ khí tốt để đối đầu với những cơn bão cát (sandstorm), vì khi trồng chúng ở cột thứ ba từ trái sang, cộng thêm lớp trường lực bảo vệ của Infi-nut, có thể nhanh chóng hạ những zombie bay vào, cho phép Winter Melon rảnh tay để tấn công những zombie phía sau. Sử dụng nó để xử lý lũ Imp bị ném bởi Gargantuar cũng là ý hay, nếu có thêm trường lực bảo vệ thì người chơi hoàn toàn không còn phải lo lũ Imp tàn phá sâu trong hàng phòng thủ của mình nữa. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Mắt của Cold Snapdragon chỉ nhìn thấy được khi nó được cho Plant Food. * Lúc đầu, Cold Snapdragon có giá dự kiến là 6.99 đô, nhưng cuối cùng giá chính thức của nó được giảm xuống còn 4.99 đô. Tuy vậy, giá gốc của nó vẫn còn trong đoạn mã của game. * Không giống như Snapdragon, nó không thể tấn công ô ngay phía trên hay phía dưới mình. Nó cũng không tấn công các chướng ngại vật trong các ô đó. * Cold Snapdragon và Sap-fling là hai cây duy nhất hắt hơi. ** Trùng hợp thay, cả hai cây đều được tung ra vào tháng mười hai và đều làm chậm zombie. Xem thêm * Snapdragon Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây làm chậm Thể_loại:Cây hệ băng Thể_loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn